galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zamigo Delma
Zamigo Delma appeared in 2018 TV series called Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Zamigo Delma (ザミーゴ・デルマ Zamīgo Deruma) is the member of Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler who is responsible for the rise of the Lupinrangers after he abducted their loved ones. One year prior to the formation of the Patrangers, Zamigo Delma used his power of freezing to abducts dozens of humans. Among his victims were Shori Yano, the older brother of Kairi Yano, Tooma Yoimachi's fiancée Aya Ohira, and Umika Hayami's best friend Shiho Ichinose. The three bereaved youths were then approached by Kogure, servant of the descendant of Arsene Lupin, who gave each a VS Changer, offering them the task of gathering the Lupin Collection as the Lupinrangers, which would give them the power to restore their loved ones. During his time on Earth, Zamigo informed Destra of the collection the Patrangers have. He is then seen walking amongst the people, while whistling. After Bundorute’s death, Zamigo simply laughed at Destra’s failure and calling it “cold” while eating an ice cube. He is later seen crossing paths with Keiichiro Asaka, with the latter calling him a “weird guy”. As information of his location came out, he was then confronted by Kairi Yano. When asked if he had any memory of what he did a year ago, he jokingly stated he was breathing. A fight ensued between him and Lupin Red, on which the latter almost died if he had not activated the scissor dial fighter at the last minute. After seeing his persistence, Zamigo went and say how much he likes him, where he shot at the Lupinranger one more time in order to escape, but not before saying his name and his desire to meet the thief again. Later, he was met with Destra Majjo, who confronted him for his reasons for releasing intel about the Lupin collection the Lupinrangers and Patrangers have, only to smile and stare scaringly at the Gangler General. Later on, he made a business transaction with Giwi. As he watched Giwi fight both Patkaiser and the X Emperor, he was approached by Raimon with the intent of teaming up, but instead just laughed at Giwi’s destruction and left with thinking over the proposal. As Raimon approached Zamigo a second time to get his answer for teaming up, Zamigo instead laughed at the idea because he knows that the purpose of that is to keep him under his thumb as his piece of the Collection is useless in protecting him from his power. Zamigo was then attacked by Raimon to make him pay for laughing at him, but it was interrupted by the arrival of the Patrangers. As the Patrangers finish doing their roll call, Zamigo took the chance to escape and left it upon them to finish off Raimon while calling them “humans”. Zamigo is a mysterious individual who has a strange habit of whistling and eating ice, while walking around. He is remorseless, as he just brushily claimed that getting rid of people is easy. He also tends to shiver, whenever he would say “So cold”. He also has the tendency to sprinkle either English or Spanish into his speech. However, he is not what he appears to be when he offered Keiichiro Asaka and Sakuya Hikawa a chance to return to the human world. He also appears to be a bit sympathetic, as he seems to be a bit down after Narizma’s death, as he was such a “handy tipster”. Powers and Abilities * Portal Creation: Like other Gangler generals, he could open a portal between his dimension and Earth. * Cryokinesis: Zamigo Delma can create, shape and manipulate ice. He claims the ability is his own natural power. He also gained the ability to know the victim information simply by touching the ice they're encased in. * Human Disguise: Like every Gangler, Zamigo Delma has the special ability to disguise himself as a human. It is also possible that he is also responsible for giving his fellow Ganglers their human disguises. * Skilled Marksman: Zamigo is very skilled marksman. During his first encounter with Kairi, he managed to first deliver a shot against the Lupinranger despite the thief having the advantage of having his gun pointed at him. * Regeneration: Zamigo Delma can heal himself or regrow a lost appendage, like one of his back tendrils when Lupin Red sliced it off with the Blade Dial Fighter in its Blade Boomerang Mode. * Self-Liquefaction: Due to Escape to the other side/Évade-toi de l’autre côté equipped in his safe, he can freely turn his body into green liquid to negate damage. Arsenals * Freeze Colder (フリーズコールダー Furīzu Kōrudā): Zamigo can create a number of ice-based flintlock pistols from the two Gangler Safes on his thighs. Each pistol created can fire an amber-colored ice pellet which can cause anyone or anything that is struck by it to be encased in ice and shatter, which then can transport the victim or object to another location of Zamigo's choice. However, when Zamigo dies, all of the ice-encased victims were returned to their position when frozen and freed from the ice prison. Gallery Escape to the other side Évade-toi de l'autre côté Shuriken.png|"Escape to the other side/Évade-toi de l'autre côté" Shuriken Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dinosaurs Category:Marine Reptiles Category:Cryokinetic Creatures Category:Characters with a healing factor Category:Reptiles Category:Characters Portrayed by Jingi Irie Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2018 Category:Super Sentai Universe